


Unusual Encounters

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Crack Relationships, Developing Friendships, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Past Relationship(s), Punching, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: I got in a fist fight with the waiter who insulted you and now we are both banned from this restaurant.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Unusual Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> -slams table- we need more Bokuto x Kageyama content

Kageyama Tobio, short black hair, pale skin, the obvious average height. He was now sitting and waiting for someone as he’s dressed in a black sweater and black jeans. At least that’s what Bokuto could observe from where he sat.

That _had_ to be Kageyama sitting near Kuroo and Kenma’s table, more or less just one table apart from them. Bokuto had to squint because he wasn’t sure from how far he and Akaashi were from his Nekoma friends and the genius setter who Bokuto had never expected to see Kageyama eating alone, especially in Tokyo. Why was he all the way out here in Tokyo was what he wanted to ask, but Akaashi already could tell what he was thinking.

“I can already see it on your stupid face, Bokuto, don’t even try it, I’m warning you. Leave him be.” 

The look on Akaashi’s face was anything but bored, his gaze was frighteningly calmer than it should have been, Bokuto knew he’d be an idiot to ignore his best friend’s warning. But a little part of him wanted to go up and say hi to Kageyama and ask him why he was sitting alone in a restaurant that had couples and friends eating together. He was curious about the setter of Karasuno after all. 

“Aw, but Akaaaaashi, I just wanna say hi that’s all, do you really think I’m that much of a pest when it comes to getting to know someone like Kageyama?” Bokuto gently slams the table, simply pouts at Akaashi. 

“Yes,” Akaashi says with a deadpan tone and expression. Bokuto puffs up and wants to argue but Akaashi also adds in,”and personally I’m doing Kageyama-san a favor from being overwhelmed by your hyperactive ass, so just relax until we get our food.”

Bokuto groans and lays his chin onto the table, Akaashi just laughs at Bokuto’s misery at not being able to approach or talk to Kageyama of all people he had to be curious about, it had to be Kageyama. 

“You’re no fun, Akaashi.”

“Someone has to keep you from doing anything stupid, Bokuto.”

Bokuto gives Akaashi an odd look, but then he just yawns and starts to complain about how long their food was taking, finally getting his attention away from Kageyama, Akaashi just nods in agreement. They’d have to talk to the nearest waiter since the place was indeed packed with various couples giggling, some were drunk and others were just plain loud, they could even hear Kuroo loudly talking about video games with Kenma who looked excited and slightly embarrassed at the same time. 

“I bet you it’s that bastard waiter, what was his name again, the one who looked like a turnip, he definitely didn’t like me just because I had trouble finding something good to eat. I guarantee it was the no good onion kid!!” Bokuto whips his head to see the familiar brown hair that was spiked up, resembling the turnip he had mentioned. 

Akaashi only rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Bokuto’s immature remarks about the waiter, though he wasn’t wrong about how the waiter was giving Bokuto an annoyed look and that the waiter himself did have hair like a turnip. 

Bokuto starts to point towards Kageyama and the waiter now, “See?! He said he’d return with our food, it’s been twenty five damn minutes, he’s already over there getting Kageyama’s order!” Akaashi had a bad feeling Bokuto was starting to get louder and louder with his frustrations towards that waiter. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, I mean it is really busy for a friday night, Bokuto. It seems they’re also lacking enough waiters, too.”

Bokuto grumbles and gives a small hmph, sometimes Bokuto’s mood swings come at the worst times. At least Bokuto stopped his complaining, except now the two of them were hearing an argument slowly arising at Kageyama's table. Both Akaashi and Bokuto stared at the waiter who was actually giving Kageyama an attitude and was practically yelling at the other. Although they couldn’t hear much since the restaurant was basically buzzing with laughter, chatter, dishes being served and whatnot. 

Even Kuroo and Kenma had stopped their discussion and glanced towards Kageyama, the two were just as surprised to see Kageyama was also here and that the waiter was telling Kageyama to ‘go fuck himself’ because Kageyama had told him he was waiting for a date to show up. Kuroo had decided to text Bokuto what the waiter was saying to Kageyama, and Kenma just sipped on his cup like he was watching a dramatic scene from a movie unravel itself in front of their eyes.

“Y’know just because I work here, doesn’t mean I have to be nice to a prick like you, Kageyama, you’ve been here since those other two ordered, the white haired one was being an annoying little shit like you are. So, how ‘bout you just _order something already_ , looks like your date stood you up _?_ ” Kindachi had pointed at Bokuto, then returned to getting Kageyama’s order. Kindachi was exhausted as he was being overworked, they had three sick calls and they were all waiters, no one wanted to come in when they’d called and it had taken its toll on Kindachi. So, he probably hadn’t realized he’d treated Kageyama like shit at work. At work for fucks sake. The realization doesn’t hit him until he sees how small Kageyama looks now as the raven haired boy just sits there awkwardly and silently and obviously avoiding eye contact with Kindachi. Kageyama was playing with his shirt as a distraction before things started to escalate. 

“Can you just order something, fuck, forget what I said just right now, I’m...really tired as shit right now, Kageyama...I didn’t mean to say something that cruel. I-I-.” Before Kindachi could finish his sentence, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kindachi turns his head and looks up at the weirdo from that other table he’d been at. 

“I’m helping someone else at the moment, can you wait a bit?” Kindachi recognizes the stranger, with his ridiculous height and broad shoulders, the way the others golden eyes were glaring at him like he’d been watching him from afar, they resembled an owl’s stare. And the odd mismatched hair colors of black and white that was definitely spiked up with gel. 

“What I saw and heard wasn’t you helping him, asshole, Kageyama’s a customer too, so what gives you the right to tell him that he got stood up? Are you his friend? No friend of his would say something that rude.” Bokuto says, angrily. His fists are clenched, for some reason the frustration of waiting for their food, that this turnip head had the audacity to be such a brat to Kageyama only fueled Bokuto’s unusual hot headed behavior. 

Bokuto was actually upset, genuinely looked heated from the looks of it. Akaashi’s going to kill Kuroo for not only looking smug at the situation, but that he had the nerve to get Bokuto more frustrated by their lack of food and that Kageyama had some beef with this waiter who was being overworked to hell. That damn Kuroo had to be the devil. All Kuroo did was smile and wave towards Akaashi and Akaashi shakes his head and gives him the middle finger which makes Kenma and Kuroo both laugh, the two were both having the time of their lives at the moment. Akaashi can see why Kenma is able to deal with Kuroo’s antics just as Akaashi can do so with Bokuto’s, right now Bokuto was about to do something truly stupid.

What happens is totally out of control, Akaashi feels the life drain out of his face when he sees his best friend punch the waiter in the stomach. 

“Yeah! _Fuck you_ , just because you’re overworked it doesn’t give you an excuse to be an outright dick to your customers, get some manners next ti-” Bokuto sees the other recover from the punch, Kindachi angrily starts throwing punches at Bokuto’s shoulder, neck, face. Bokuto avoided them, except one punch got him on his chin. 

Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi all have paled and avoid looking at Bokuto and Kageyama now. They knew those two would be kicked out, even Kageyama who was just staring at the two and was unusually quiet. 

“YOU BASTARD!” Bokuto yells out, then proceeds to punch Kindachi who dodged it, then Bokuto loses his balance as he had leaned forward to punch Kindachi and accidentally falls onto Kageyama who had his eyes widen and had little to no time to avoid Bokuto’s falling body. 

Bokuto could feel Kageyama’s arms slowly trying to lift Bokuto off of him but failed, now Kindachi was explaining to his manager why he was taking so long to get people’s orders, he pointed towards Bokuto and Kageyama.

“Oh okay, then, go back to finishing your orders, we’ll talk about your behavior and give you a warning for now, we’ll just have to black list these two from eating here if one of them physically assaulted you and that you also punched back.”

As Kindachi practically runs from the scene like a little rat, he escapes any harm, however, the manager who was a middle aged man with brunette hair and was lanky. The man had an exhausted look on his face. He didn’t want to just ban the other young man who probably had nothing to do with Kindachi’s behavior, but he knew Kindachi would possibly explode on that poor boy so it’d be best if he black listed the assaulter and the victim of poor customer service. It was the best option, really. He didn’t want to outright fire Kindachi, he already had to deal with the sick callers, and Kindachi was quite reliable in comparison to other teenagers.

As the manager waits for the two to untangle themselves, Bokuto groans as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Kageyama’s deep blue eyes that were wide and held fear in them, it made Bokuto uncomfortable and so he gets up. He uses the table to help pull his body away from Kageyama’s, he could tell Kageyama had felt pain as the boy had flinched as Bokuto finally stood up. Kageyama looked extremely upset, there were tears falling on the others cheeks as he tried to pull himself up but struggled because he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to escort the two of you out of the building, unfortunately I have to black list both of you, you in particular for assaulting a worker, the other boy for regards for his own safety. As Kindachi is my only waiter for the night, we are severely understaffed and can’t afford to lose our last reliable worker. Please follow me.” 

The man starts to walk ahead, he waits for Bokuto to help Kageyama up, almost expectantly as if the two were together considering the way Bokuto had reacted, to go as far as physically throwing punches at Kindachi. It only made the manager wonder why did Kunimi suggest such a boy to work in retail, he’ll be damned to ever hire any other teenagers like Kindachi. 

Bokuto nods, and replies,”Let me help him up first, I don’t think he’s okay…” The man simply nods and waits near the middle of the wide entrance by various tables and the register was only a few steps away.

Kageyama is still trying to pull himself up from the bench, but he continues to fall back because his right arm feels limp and the sharp pain suddenly returns. He cries out this time, doesn’t even care about the tears on his face, as the truth that Kindachi had said about being stood up taunts him inside his head. It hurt more than the pain in his arm, that is until he feels Bokuto’s strong arms help him up, he finally has the strength to stand up from the bench. He leans on Bokuto’s shoulder, he doesn’t realize how Bokuto’s bright smile makes him feel less shitty about his date, rather makes him laugh. 

Kageyama Tobio was actually laughing, Bokuto doesn’t know what to say about that. He was confused, all he had done was smile. 

Kageyama’s laughter was loud, resembling a child who found something funny for no odd reason, a laugh that just came out of nowhere and was vibrant like a voice that’s finally being heard. It made Bokuto blush slightly, he wanted to ask Kageyama so many questions, the tears, the reason why the turnip head had insulted him, and why was he laughing after getting tumbled on by Bokuto himself! But he knew that they had both been banned from the restaurant, from the other side he saw Akaashi direct him towards the entrance of the building. 

“Is your arm alright, Kageyama-kun?” Bokuto’s voice brings Kageyama back to reality, he wiped the water from his eyes that only reminded him that maybe he wasn’t the type of person anyone could like romantically. Bokuto’s concern, however, punched those thoughts away. 

Bokuto was like him, it only hurt Kageyama slightly. The fact that not only was he stood up by Hinata, but that he'd find a new comfort in Bokuto. The amazing ace and captain of Fukurodani. It was ironic, of course he'd find someone so similar to Hinata to cope with Hinata's betrayal. 

And somehow his heart and mind were focused on Bokuto’s beautiful golden eyes. 

He was in a daze, he didn't want to think about Hinata's disappointing friendship that had been developing but it seems fate had other ideas, that Hinata probably didn't like Kageyama that way. 

He'd be alright if he could talk to Bokuto about his situation. Even though Bokuto had been so hyper when they'd met at the training camps, he could tell Bokuto could be as mature and serious as Daichi when needed. 

And that Bokuto had punched Kindachi. 

That made Kageyama crack a smile at Bokuto. 

"Just lead the way, Bokuto-san, I think my right arms bruised and my legs feel numb." Kageyama softly says, Bokuto and Kageyama slowly but surely follow the manager out of the building. They pass by many tables, each person in their own world just as they watch the manager open the entrance, Akaashi was waiting for them.

Bokuto was surprised, he yells out,"WOAH, Akaashi why are you leaving too?!" 

Kageyama just blinks as they finally walk outside of the restaurant, now they stand along the brick walls of the outer building. The sky was dark outside, the sun had set long ago and Kageyama could feel the guilt rising in his skin, like acid it burns. 

He hadn't realized Bokuto and Akaashi were also eating here too, now he'd ruin their day. That's what he thinks, he was oblivious to the fact that Bokuto had already been upset about how they hadn't gotten their meal on time.

Akaashi shrugs, like it hadn't mattered in the first place. 

"It was already forty minutes even when you started to fight that turnip head, it wasn't worth the wait. Plus Kuroo and Kenma are already paying, they wanna talk to us." 

Akaashi glances at Kageyama now, then asks,"Are you okay, Kageyama-san?" 

Kageyama gulps, he feels nervous around these two. They were both foreign to him, he also looked up to Akaashi, he hadn't meant to ruin their dinner too.

"I'm fine, Akaashi-san, I want to apologize for ruining your guys dinner! That waiter...he and I had issues in middle school, even now he hasn't really liked me since then…" Kageyama looked away from Akaashi's gaze, they reminded him of Daichi's hard stares when he knew something was wrong with Kageyama at practice. And that scared him. Akaashi seems like the person who would observe and analyze as well as Kenma.

Akaashi and Bokuto both shake their heads. 

"That waiter was a total dickhead," says another familiar voice, loud and full of snark. Kageyama turns to see Kuroo and Kenma standing right by them. Kuroo gives Kageyama a grin, starts to shove Bokuto away.

"So, you got a thing for Kageyama, now eh, Bokuto?" Kuroo says jokingly, he loves to rag on Bokuto. 

Everyone goes quiet at Kuroo's joke.

Bokuto blushed furiously, and moved away from Kageyama as Kageyama could stand with ease now. 

Kenma punches Kuroo roughly, "You need to shut up for once, Kuro."

"OW?! What the hell, Kenma, it's called a joke you dumbass!" 

"We need to go home, we have practice tomorrow, I don't want to wake you up this time." Kenma replies back, he gives Kageyama a rare smile. 

"Kuro and I are partially at fault for getting you and Bokuto banned...so I'm going to drag Kuro to hell for you both." Kenma immediately grabs Kuroo's hands and pulls him away from where he was standing so close to Kageyama. 

Bokuto had noticed it, strangely Akaashi hadn't. Bokuto had the feeling Kuroo had something else in mind when he had suggested that Bokuto liked Kageyama romantically. Maybe it was just a hunch, but Bokuto felt as if Kuroo had his eye on Kageyama now. 

Now that whatever the hell had occurred at this restaurant had seemingly brought all of them together with Kageyama.

He didn't like the idea of Kuroo possibly being interested in Kageyama. 

"Hey! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY BYE TO KAGEYAMA!" Kuroo whines out as Kenma walks quickly to Kuroo's car. 

Kenma just ignores Kuroo and waves at Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kageyama. All three of them wave back, while Bokuto screams out a 'see you guys next week!'

Once they saw the two leave the parking lot, Bokuto had to ask Kageyama the questions he had. And he needed to ignore the strange jealousy and suspicion that Kuroo had planted in his mind. 

"So, how come you were sitting alone then, Kageyama?"

Akaashi wanted to pinch Bokuto's arms for being so nosey. But Kageyama's reply and facial expression gives everything away.

"I was stood up." Kageyama says it quietly, he looks fragile and broken as Akaashi watches him. 

Oh. Now it makes sense, Akaashi thought. 

Whereas, Bokuto just blinked quickly and immediately pulled Kageyama into his arms. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, and causing a ruckus, Kageyama!!" Bokuto was dramatically wailing, it took everything in Akaashi to not knock him out right then. Not only was he being dramatic, but he was fucking hugging Kageyama?!

Kageyama never felt another boy hug him so tightly, not like this. The way he could feel how muscular Bokuto really was, how lean his chest was. And that Bokuto was really warm, it made his stomach flutter with an unknown emotion. 

Kageyama felt his face warm up, he knew he was probably cherry red. He hadn't expected Bokuto to be so...uncharacteristically loving. Especially to the likes of a person like Kageyama. 

He felt guilt trying to wrap itself back into his mind, but Bokuto's rambling and hug cut the guilt into pieces. 

"But I think Bokuto-san made me feel less shitty about it, even though my arm kinda hurts, I thought it was hilarious that he punched that bastard Kindachi." Kageyama feels Bokuto perk up that Kageyama had in fact been watching the whole ordeal. 

Bokuto finally let's Kageyama go from his hug, the two just stare at each other for a minute. While Akaashi suddenly realizes something.

Bokuto was being unusually touchy towards Kageyama, that he had blushed and became embarrassed by Kuroo's teasing which never happens, or at least rarely.

Fuck, the thought of it made Akaashi want to text Kuroo that he was right. Bokuto was so oblivious, so was Kageyama. 

Akaashi can feel himself start to laugh.

Bokuto might actually like Kageyama, like that. It made Akaashi laugh, really, of fucking course Bokuto would start a brawl and find himself falling for Kageyama of Karasuno of all people. The one person who he'd never really knew even at the training camps. 

"What's so funny, Akaashi?" Bokuto raises his eyebrows at his best friend. Confusion on Bokuto's face, curiosity on Kageyama's own. 

As Akaashi stops himself from laughing any longer, he just replies, "It's something between me and Kuroo. It's stupid, really."

Bokuto rubs his neck, then checks his phone. 

"Guess we should all be heading home, though Kageyama, it's really late, do you want me and Akaashi to wait for you at the train station or would you wanna stay over at my place for the night?" Bokuto suggested, he didn't like the idea of Kageyama going back on a long train ride at 8pm. It didn't feel right, his ride probably was his date, Bokuto didn't mind letting any of his friends sleepover so it would be fine.

Akaashi gave him a knowing look, a look that meant, 'what the hell are you planning to do with Kageyama at your house?' 

Bokuto's face reddened when he looks away from Akaashi. It wasn't like that, no, Kuroo was only joking. Bokuto did not expect to like Kageyama like that. 

At least he keeps telling himself that, and his heart is beating rapidly as he waits for Kageyama's answer.

Kageyama was lost in thought, considering the time and his situation. The best option would be to sleepover at Bokuto's.

"I think I'll sleepover if that's fine with your parents, Bokuto-san. I might just text my sister, it'll be fine."

Bokuto and Akaashi both look at Kageyama with surprise. 

Bokuto then excitedly grabs Kageyama's hand,"Then we can maybe practice volleyball right?! I wanna see the crazy power that Hi-" Bokuto stops himself from finishing his sentence when he sees Kageyama's smile fade.

There was a sad look in his eyes when Bokuto had almost mentioned Hinata's name. 

Akaashi then walks between them. 

"We should go, we can talk more on the bus ride, also Kageyama I'll give you my number if Bokuto starts to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, you can text me." 

Bokuto yells out,"HEY! I'M NOT LIKE THAT AKAASHI!! ALL KUROO DOES IS SPREAD RUMORS ABOU-" Akaashi puts his hand on Bokuto's mouth and then pulls Bokuto by his arm.

"Come, Kageyama, the bus should be here in five more minutes, it's 8:10 now, we might have to run."

"You're so rude for covering my mouth, Akaashi!" 

"Be quiet, I'm talking to Kageyama."

"See? Kageyama, he's so mean to me!" Bokuto says it excitedly, like a child trying to prove his friends bully him, when they just tease him.

Kageyama catches up to the two and he himself starts to feel comfortable with them. 

The energy with the Fukurodani team mates was warm, so very soft it could make someone like Kageyama break down his walls even momentarily.

He forgets about Karasuno and Hinata, instead thinks about how cool it was that he'd be sleeping over at Bokuto's house. And maybe see Bokuto's hair down, that made Kageyama blush a bit. 

That thought alone was pushing into dangerous territory. 

Kageyama follows them and all three of them start to run into a jog, Kageyama beats them both by a few seconds and Akaashi comes in second and Bokuto comes in last.

As Akaashi buys their passes, the bus is coming closer to their stop.

Bokuto and Kageyama are strangely quiet, Akaashi smiles to himself. 

He knew Bokuto would be in hell once Bokuto realizes the situation he himself had enacted.

Once he gives them their passes, they wait for the bus to arrive. And it does arrive rather quickly, some people get off and then the three of them enter the bus. The first was Akaashi, second was Kageyama, third was Bokuto. 

Akaashi had purposefully gone first so Kageyama could be in the middle, Bokuto would have to sit by Kageyama the whole ride. 

Bokuto realizes this, and grumbles to himself. 

Damn Akaashi, damn Kuroo, the both of them had to know something that neither Kageyama or himself knew about.

Akaashi decided to take a nap, he left the two to talk to themselves. 

Kageyama had to ask it, his insides began to feel mushy and oddly enough he enjoyed that feeling. 

Anything felt better than the pain of being stood up by his own team mate, someone he had started to like more romantically. He didn't know how he'd return to Karasuno and practice everyday with him. He honestly wanted to transfer to Fukurodani, he knew that'd be kinda dramatic but Hinata broke his trust. And no matter how much you want to fix a bond, once it breaks, it'll never be what it once was, full and complete, will inevitably be shattered pieces that only hurt Kageyama and Hinata. 

He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized Bokuto had asked him something. The other still had enough energy to talk to Kageyama, unlike Akaashi who was already knocked out and was breathing softly.

"I really am sorry if I said something earlier that made you feel sad or hurt, Kageyama." Bokuto gives him a shy smile, a genuine apology for something so minuscule as mentioning Hinata's name. It surprised Kageyama that Bokuto was that considerate, well, Bokuto was being really nice to him, it made him happy.

Kageyama just plays with his hands as he tells Bokuto,"It isn't your fault, um, it's his and I don't think I'll be able to play with Karasuno. I'm...considering transferring."

Those words shocked Bokuto, what Hinata had done definitely broke the strong trust that Kageyama and Hinata had built so far. It was understandable, though, Bokuto could see how awkward it would be to play with someone you couldn't trust again. 

Bokuto wanted to cry for Kageyama, he couldn't understand why Kageyama didn't have his emotions on his sleeves like he did. He was similar to Kenma, but so different at the same time. It frightened Bokuto, but also made him want to know Kageyama's emotions.

Bokuto sighs out, exhausted from the day after not eating, he would have to make something at home for himself and Kageyama. And probably ask if Akaashi wanted to stay over or just eat a snack.

Actually he had a better idea, they could go get some snacks at a local market. He'll mention that once he answers Kageyama's predicament. Or they could do that tomorrow, Bokuto was tired and too hungry to take a stop and then wait for the bus again. Plus Akaashi would probably strangle him.

Bokuto unconsciously says, "You should do it if you feel that's best for you, you alone. Doesn't matter what your captain says, what your friends say, if trust is broken, there isn't a way to fix that especially in your case. Then transfer to Fukurodani." At this point, Bokuto seemed to turn into his wiser, mature and confident self. He was definitely losing his hyperactiveness due to hunger, damn.

Oh shit, did he say Fukurodani?! Bokuto is internally screaming like a barn owl, he could feel Kageyama's eyes on him as he said that.

Oh, Bokuto felt like a total idiot. He didn't mean to arrogantly suggest his own school, Kageyama was his own person.

"I said Fukurodani by accident, you can choose wherever you want, Kageyama," Bokuto stumbles out, embarrassment is evident on his face as his cheeks are warm and his eyes are looking anywhere but at Kageyama.

Kageyama just laughs, abruptly and it's the kind of laugh that gently holds itself in the air. It catches Bokuto's attention, Bokuto himself laughs with Kageyama for some reason.

"I think I might just transfer to Fukurodani, now that I've gotten to see how you and Akaashi-san have treated me. I don't feel as bad as I would have if you hadn't been there, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto couldn't deal with Kageyama's praise of him and Akaashi. It was a different kind of praise, it was almost like Kageyama was thanking them. 

Bokuto nods and looks into Kageyama's eyes. 

"I'm not feeling so well, Kageyama."

Kageyama actually falls for it, concern is written all over his face.

Not only does Kageyama start touching Bokuto's forehead, he also holds onto his arm.

"Oh, I was only kidding!!!"

Kageyama just smiles at Bokuto, which makes Bokuto's heart quicken.

Since Kageyama had leaned over, he could see Kageyama's features more closely. The way Kageyama's lips were shaped and tended to curve up when he smiled or pouted, the small but sharp nose that gave him that serious look, how soft and pale his skin appeared like he was a porcelain doll. And then there were his eyes that reminded Bokuto of the deep blue of the ocean at night, you could drown yourself by looking into Kageyama's eyes. Finally, he could see how Kageyama's hair hid his forehead, unfortunately, Bokuto wanted to push through that black hair and see Kageyama's forehead.

As Bokuto's thoughts made him look like he was staring at Kageyama, Kageyama was also looking at Bokuto in the same way.

Kageyama was just as curious as to how Bokuto's hair felt like, he could see how tan Bokuto's skin really was up close and how Bokuto's lips were thin and long, his nose was more rounder and a bit larger than his own. Bokuto's eyes were also just as mesmerizing as Kuroo's, the harsh golden color that resembled the beauty of a gold statue with how bright they were and how they shined with more life than even the oranges of the sun. 

They both realize they were staring and look away from each other momentarily. 

The bus ride wasn't too long, about thirty minutes or so, but Kageyama and Bokuto had both closed their eyes and fallen into a short slumber.

Akaashi peeks a bit, sees that Bokuto had 'accidentally' thrown his arm onto Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Idiots." Akaashi murmurs to himself, glances at the various houses they passed by. 

It looked like he was the one who would have to wake the two. 

Akaashi simply hums a soft tune, thinks about how different Kageyama was in comparison to the rumors that spread like fire. 

For Akaashi, Kageyama seemed to be much more sensitive and well protected by his emotional armor, but he wasn't using that armor around Bokuto or him for that matter. 

Kageyama Tobio was truly a mystery, and Akaashi lowkey wanted to find out more about him.

Oh. Oh my god. Akaashi seemed to be in the same situation as Bokuto. How ironic was that? At first Akaashi had been subtly teasing Bokuto, now, he was also finding himself interested in Kageyama as a person. It could be platonic, but no, Akaashi could see how pretty Kageyama was even when he slept. 

That strange feeling he got from Kageyama's compliment, it never really went away.

Akaashi continues to watch the bus quickly pass the recognizable apartments now, which meant they were nearing Bokuto's home. 

Akaashi realizes he'll have to stay over, really the curiosity in him for Kageyama was just too much to ignore. 

And he also should keep an eye on his best friend's behavior. He knew Bokuto better than anyone, he didn't want Kageyama to have to suffer with Bokuto's erratic mood swings if they were to happen. 

The bumps of the road, hearing the faint piano music on the bus, this unusual group of teens on the bus at night in the city of Tokyo. 

It was as fate was determining what would happen for these three, maybe for a good reason.

Akaashi hums along to the soft piano music, their stop is getting closer and closer, as they pass small markets, schools, and homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment are appreciated as always.


End file.
